Angel's Thanatos
by Amara the Warrior
Summary: This is my take of the possessed ending in Silent Hill 3. Heather doesn't know she's killed Douglas and gets put in an institution for her own safety. There, Alessa truly takes over. And the cult reforms again. Each member comes to see her, one by one...
1. The Murder

**The Murder**

* * *

Heather was terrified. She was in a strange place, and she didn't know how to get out. She had killed the God; she thought everything was over. Now there was a body of a monster in front of her. She was scared, very scared.

In her hand was a knife and it was dripping of blood.

Heather knew why the knife was covered in blood. She had used it to murder the monster in front of her.

Well, "murder" wouldn't exactly be the right word. She was defending herself against that creature, that presence that invaded Silent Hill.

"Murder" wouldn't be the right word at all.

She didn't even bother to wipe the blood off the knife. She wanted it to be a symbol of what she had accomplished. She wanted everyone to know what she did.

For a minute or two, she stared at the monster. It's long legs stretched across the metal walkway. One of the legs appeared to be broken. It's claws lay still and were curled into a position akin the fetal position. Its face was disfigured; it's mouth gaping in horror. It's torso was were most of the blood was leaking out. Heather tried to look away, but for some reason, she was intrigued.

_'That's odd,' she thought. 'One of it's legs is broken. It's nothing like the other monsters. Could I be losing my mind?'_

As a child, she was never interested in the supernatural or in things that were scary. Moreover, as she grew up in her father's house, that sentiment stayed true. However, once she came to Silent Hill everything changed. As she made her way through the topsy turvy worlds she slowly became more interested in the monsters, even stopping to look at their corpses after she shot them. If was as if everything were changing.

Heather then suddenly heard a growl in the distance and realized that she was no longer safe. Gripping tightly onto her knife, she made her way out of silent hill.

Going back the way she came, Heather made her way back across the amusement park. It was dark and she felt herself becoming cold. She shivered and held herself as she walked. She was all-alone. She didn't know where Douglas was. And now, she was starting to miss him.

She went past the ride where she managed to open up the door to Douglas. The chain was still tightly wrapped around it. She wished she knew where Douglas was.

Then she ran back into the Borely Haunted Mansion, half wishing she didn't. As she opened the door she cringed. But, noticing there wasn't any danger lurking around she breathed a sigh of relief.

_'The red fog seems to be gone now. And that voice...it's gone too,' she thought._

She calmly walked through the halls, trying to catch her breath.

_'This town went crazy!' she thought._

When she got to the end of the first hallway, her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what was on the other side of the door. But, judging by the luck she had so far, she hoped it was good.

She swiftly walked back across the bridge, making sure to watch to see if the spikes were going to fall onto her head. She ran into the next room.

She went into the room with the hanging body, which she gagged at. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. It wasn't like the body wasn't clothed, but it just smelled.

As she went into the first room, she felt a chill go down her spine. She hated the voice telling her that story about the man who committed suicide. Even if it wasn't true, she still hated it.

She soon left the mansion and made her way to the front of the park.

Heather Eventually came across the gate at the beginning of the Lakeside Amusment Park. She touched the odd, rusty gate gingerly with her hands.

_'This gate looks old,' she thought. 'Almost like it's going to fall apart. But I think I can still go through.'_

She pushed the door open and quickly ran through. The fog remained behind her, almost like a ghost from the past.

She ran quickly to avoid any wandering monsters. She even turned her radio off so she wouldn't attract any strange creatures. Even though their precious God was gone, there were still monsters.

'_But, this doesn't make sense', she thought. 'If God is dead wouldn't all the monsters disappear?'_

She shook her head at the ridiculousness of the situation. She just didn't understand it.

She finally got out of the amusmant park and made her way down the road to the Jack's Inn. Something was wrong; she couldn't even remember the road.

_Maybe something happened to me while I was in that chapel. I bet that Bitch Claudia did something to me!_

Still she kept running, hoping to find a cure for whatever was happening to her. She was forced to run through the fog, where she could barely see what was in front of her face.

_'I wonder why this town has so much fog?' she thought. _

She eventually made it to Jack's Inn where she saw Douglas's Van waiting outside.

Knowing she didn't have much time until the monsters found her she took her hand balled it up into a fist, and punched through the glass window. Wincing in pain, she pulled each shard of glass out of her hand and arm.

Climbing in, with a bloody hand, and a knife still covered in blood, she decided she was going to have to hotwire the van.

Realizing that she had never done this before, she panicked but still managed to attempt the seemingly impossible fiend. Grabbing two wires, she pressed them into two different slots and managed to start the car.

Putting the machine into reverse, she managed to pull out of the parking lot. Then putting it into drive, she drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

After driving for a while she heard sirens. It sounded like police sirens. Heather's ice turned cold. She was in trouble. It wasn't that she didn't have a license. She did (she's had one since she was 16), but she didn't have one on her. Also her hand was bleeding and she had a bloody knife on her. How was she going to explain this?

She pulled over to the side of the road and came to a complete stop. She sighed. If her dad was watching he would be very disappointed.

The policeman came to her broken window.

"Liscense and Registration," he ordered.

Heather bowed her head. "I don't have my liscense on me."

"What's your name?"

"Heather Mason."

"Okay officer, what seems to be the problem?" she asked in a very annoyed tone. She was getting sick of just sitting there. This was the last place she wanted to be.

"Miss, you were going 65 in a 45," he said firmly. He looked cautiously at the broken window. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

Heather stared at him blankly for a moment. He pointed to the broken window. "Oh the window," she muttered. "Well someone tried to break into my car."

The fog was still populating the road. It was like an evil presence. When the man asked Heather to step outside of the van she almost died. Getting arrested was the last thing on her agenda.

The policeman decided to check the inside of the vehicle. He came up with the bloody knife.

"What's this?" he asked firmly.

"Look, I don't know," she said, terrified. His eyes went to her injured hand.

"What happened to your hand, miss?"

"Something bite me."

"Ok. But I still what to take you in for questioning. ."

"For what?" she asked angrily.

"You could possibly be a danger to yourself."

"What? Honestly, I didn't do anything!" She was getting really scared now. If this cop arrested her, she might never find Douglas.

"Then why is there blood on your knife and on your hand?"

She groaned. "Look you have to believe me."

"Then my second guess is murder."

"No!"

"Well, we have someone missing and he was looking for you."

She sighed. "Douglas."

He grabbed her by the shoulder. "I'm taking you down."

"Why?" she moaned.

"It's for your own saftey."


	2. Institutionalized

**A/N: Review Replies:**

**Sasha: Thanks for saying all those nice things. We really do need more Heather. Thanks for reviewin', keep readin'! **

* * *

**Institutionalized**

* * *

Heather looked down at her bandaged hand. Everything had gone by so fast. It seemed like only yesterday that she had run away from Silent Hill on that fateful night.

Actually, it was yesterday.

Heather was transported to the hospital by the police. It was there that she was kept overnight for observation. She was going to be sent to the police station where she would have to answer questions that she didn't know the answer to. Where they would most likely declare her insane and ship her off to a mental ward.

The thing was, was she crazy?

She punched through a car window, hotwired a car, and carried around a bloody knife. She supposed those action would be up for interpretation.

She was scared though. She didn't want to be found crazy. She didn't want to be like her mother, Dahlia. In fact, no one did.

She just hoped it would be over soon.

She sank back into the little cot in the hosptal. Her head was beginning to pound.

It wasn't a natural headache but a horrible throbbing pain that took over her entire body. It was almost like she was being possessed.

It was strange because God was dead so all of that should have been taken care of. She had kllled God, with her own hands.

_'It must not have been much of a God if it could be killed by a human,' she thought. _

The God was horrific looking, if's face resembling hers. During most of the battle its face was covered by flesh, which made Heather want to vomit. She couldn't even imagine a grosser scene.

She put two hands on her hand, trying to stop the pain from conquering her. But it was senseless, because it was like trying to climb a mountain in flip flops. The gain was simply not worth the pain.

'_What is this I'm feeling? I feel like I'm having three hangovers in a row,' she thought. _

It was true. Heather did drink. However, that in itself was a normal activity. Everyone she knew at school drank. There was no end to how much people drank. Thus, Heather decided to join them. She felt there was no harm in it, having a few drinks.

However, a few drinks became five and five became a number Heather didn't want to talk about.

So she was a bit of a drunk? Who wasn't? And who in highschool was going to care if she drank a little too much.

Besides, it didn't make her angry, it made her depressed.

Everytime she drank the bitter liquid she would think of her foster mother and miss her dearly, thus becoming depressed. Alcohol and Heather did not mix.

After a while the pounded worsened and she began to hear voices. It wasn't limited to one voice either. She could hear a multitude of voices in her head. She was beginning to wonder if she was going crazy.

"_The one who will lead us to paradise with blood-stained hands…"_

"_I guess crazy old hag is a bit harsh; she is your mother after all." _

"_Will you, Alessa? Will you lead us to paradise?"_

"_We love you and worship you Alessa." _

"_Alessa."_

"_Alessa!"_

* * *

Heather opened her eyes after the voices were gone. She saw some worried nurses looking at her.

"W-What happened?" she asked, groggy.

"You fell off the bed and passed out dear," the nurse said kindly. "Now get back on the bed and sit down. Everything is going to be all right."

Everything is going to be all right. She had heard that a hundred times and it had not helped her since. People used to say that to her father when her 'mother' died. Those words of mercy never worked.

She grew to hate those words at school. She was never a good student, always getting Ds and Fs. Her father however, never ceased to be proud of her and always supported her in whatever she did.

He would tell her that if would be all right. That she would go to college. Now she wondered how true that was.

The only reason Heather remembered was because she was Cheryl. She had all of Alessa and Cheryl's memories. Of course that in itself was a double-edged sword.

Remembering what happened to Alessa before Heather herself was born was horrific. The things her mother did to her.

There were the beatings that Alessa sustained from her mother. Not just bruisings, but broken bones as well.

This wasn't just because of some mother-daughter quarrel. Alessa's mother Dahlia thought she could raise God by being mean to her little girl. It was the worst thing Heather had ever heard.

She enjoyed Cheryl's memories though. They were usually happy and consisted of her and her dad.

That's what Heather missed, spending time with her dad. She despised the person who had killed him. And killing that "thing" in cold blood made her feel better about the situation.

She sighed.

She wondered how much longer she would have to stay there at the hospital. She knew she wasn't suicidal. She's never tried to kill herself in her life. The only thing she did that was bad for her body was smoke and drink, but those were normal activities of teenagers.

The problem was convincing the cops and the nurses that she was mentally stable. Everything was against her.

As she sat back on top of the bed she saw one of the nurses go into the room. There was murmured talking. Most of it, Heather couldn't make out.

Then one of the nurses went up to her and nudged her. "Someone just got really hurt," she began.

Heather widened her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," the nurse continued. "Someone apparently pushed him down the stairs."

Heather's heart almost stopped. She was afraid they were going to try to pin that whole thing on her. She had an alibi. She was knocked out cold.

"Is he okay?" she asked, hoping the situation wouldn't turn out so bad.

"Yes he's fine. He was middle-aged, so it wasn't fatal. But he did break some bones."

"Oh, well that's good."

* * *

Heather sat in the lobby of the police department. She wasn't looking forward to the "questionnaire" they were going to give her. She just wanted it to be over.

One of the sergeants came through the door and gestured to her. "Your turn," he pointed to the door.

Heather came in and sat inside. It was a small room, which drove her nuts. She didn't want to be close to those policemen. She thought that whole thing was a waste of time.

The head sergeant finished fiddling with his papers and looked at Heather. "Now what's your real name?"

Heather breathed slowly. "Cheryl."

"And who is your father?"

"Harry Mason."

"What town do you live in?"

"Portland."

"What's your address?"

"Boch Apartment drive Rm 103."

"What were you doing in Silent Hill?"

Heather remained quiet for a moment. She didn't quite know what to say.

'_What do I do? I can't tell them the truth, they'll think I'm crazy,' she thought. _

"I was looking for someone," she answered.

"Who were you looking for?"

Heather's jaw tightened. She couldn't possibly tell those people who she was looking for. They would either arrest her on the spot or stare at her blankly. She was going to have to lie.

"I was looking for a friend," she lied.

She breathed in sharply. She hoped this would work. If it didn't, she'd be spending one lonely night in jail.

"What's the name of your friend?"

Heather decided she was going to have to lie again. This time about her relationship with Claudia.

"Claudia Wolf."

She heard the scribbling of a pen and knew that they were writing something down.

"Did you ever see Douglas in Silent Hill?"

"Yes."

"He was hired to find you, you know?"

"I know that."

"Then you'll also know that Claudia Wolf was the one who hired him," the man grew red in the face. "You lied, didn't you? You lied to a police officer."

Suddenly the officer stood up and went to her side. "I'm going to have to arrest you, miss. You're looking awful suspicious."

"But wait, I didn't DO anything!"

"Why did you just lie to me about Claudia? Why didn't you know that Douglas was found dead in Silent Hill!"

Heather's heart almost stopped. "Douglas is dead?"

"He was found in the middle of the amusment park."

Heather gasped and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe that was happening. Douglas couldn't be dead. She just saw him before she went to fight God. He couldn't be dead!

Heather started thinking about the whole incident. Suddenly it started making sense. The monster with the broken leg...the monster WAS Douglas.

"Oh my god," she said aloud.

"What?" the police officer asked gruffly.

"I think I just did something terrible!"

"What did you do?"

"I don't know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Miss you better come with me. There's this great psyciatric hospital and everybody who leaves there says they have changed for the better."

Heather shook her head. "No."

The police officer took her hand. "Yes."


End file.
